


Mama Cha's Lessons

by Musafir



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Treated Seriously, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sexual Harassment, empowerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: In which Mama Cha refuses to let a teaching moment pass by, and the rest of the members are suitably cowed.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. CatCall

MAMA CHA

Hakyeon froze for a moment, cheeks filling with blood from humiliation and outrage as he heard the sound of a wolf whistle and then felt a hand smack his ass. He immediately stood up straight, from where he had been bent over, rifling through the backseat of the car for Hyuk’s missing hat and spun around furiously. A complete stranger winked at him and proceeded to start to walk past. 

A multitude of thoughts ran through Hakyeon’s head within a moment. 

He wanted to cry; he could hear his parent’s worried warnings that omegas in big cities faced a lot of sexism and were treated badly. He had thought that they were just being overprotective, but apparently he should have taken their warnings a bit more seriously. 

He wanted an adult to handle it, he wanted someone to protect him, someone to see what had happened and feel outraged enough to take care of the situation for him. But there was no one around. It was just him and his young members, three of which hadn’t presented yet.  _ He  _ was the adult. 

And, speaking of his young members, they had seen the whole thing. Hakyeon knew that despite how much he wanted someone to take care of it for him, or ignore the incident and push it to the back of his mind, he couldn’t. He had kids to take care of and mold into decent human beings. This was a  _ teaching moment.  _

Right. 

“Kids, gather round!” Hakyeon called. He swept out one leg and used it to knock the man off balance, and then used the momentum to slam him face first against the car, holding his arms against his back. All while ignoring the man’s struggles and shouts. Hakyeon might look stick thin, but he had months of wrangling five members under his belt, and years of dance practice before that. He was a graceful, slim powerhouse of pain. 

“Holy shit.” Ravi said, awe in his voice. Hakyeon internalized it and preened silently. 

“What the hell!” The man shouted. Hakyeon shushed him. 

His Taekwoon and Jaehwan might have already presented, but his Ravi, Hongbin, and Hyuk needed to know what to do in these situations. They needed to know that if they presented as omegas, it wasn’t a despair filled life, but an empowered one. And who best to show them other than Hakyeon? 

“Now, kids,” Hakyeon said primly, holding the struggling man in place, “What do we do when someone invades our personal space and treats us poorly?” 

Hongbin raised his hand hesitantly, next to him, Hyuk was staring at the situation with his eyes wide and mouth dropped open in shock. Taekwoon looked amused, not that anyone who wasn’t Hakyeon would be able to tell. 

“Yes, Hongbinnie?” Hakyeon said, encouragingly. 

“Ask them to apologize?” Hongbin said, voice somewhat coated with disbelief as if he couldn’t believe what his eyes were telling him, or that he was having a conversation in this circumstance. 

“Very good, Binnie!” Hakyeon praised, smiling sunnily at the whole group. 

“Let me go, you crazy omega bitch!” The man shouted. 

“That didn’t sound like an apology.” Hakyeon said, voice losing all of its sweetness and turning to steel. He shoved the man against the car harder, hearing a groan of pain. “Apologize and you can go. Don’t, and I’ll make sure you’re peeing out of a tube for the rest of your life.” 

He let the implications of the statement sink into the man. It was perfectly alright to give people a moment to weigh their options and their luck. Hakyeon took the moment to smile encouragingly at his kids, nearly all of which stared back, utterly gobsmacked. Taekwoon was silently laughing, the ass. 

“Fuck! Whatever! I’m sorry! Now let me go!” The man said, realizing that Hakyeon was not to be messed with. Especially when he was surrounded by pups and had a lesson to teach. 

“Great!” Hakyeon immediately released the man, not wanting to have to touch him for a moment longer than necessary. “Have a wonderful day!” 

The man stood frozen for a moment, as if he was unsure if he really had been freed, and then spun around to stare at Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s gaze could have melted a block of steel. The man fled. 

“Whew! Glad that’s over, now kids, what did we learn?” Hakyeon said, clapping his hands once. 

“That...you’re a badass.” Hyuk said, finally seeming to come out of his daze.

“Correct!” Hakyeon chirped, “But also, if someone touches you inappropriately, or does something to you that you don’t like, _ you tell them no. _ ” 

“And then threaten to cut off their dick?” Ravi asked, a ghost of a smile at his lips. 

“That part is optional. Only if they need extra convincing.” Hakyeon sniffed. “Alright, let go kids, Hyukkie, I can’t find your hat, you must have left it in the dorm, just borrow one from the studio. And don’t forget, no means no, and  _ never  _ let anyone walk over you.” 

Hakyeon skipped forward to Taekwoon, chopping the side of his neck, which was already exposed, and then taking his arm. 

“That’s for laughing during my speech.” He scolded lightly, as Taekwoon patted his arm gently. 

“I would have done it for you.” Taekwoon whispered, so no one else heard. 

It took a moment for Hakyeon to realize what Taekwoon was talking about, and when he did, the small seed of fear that had been lingering in his gut when he had realized he was alone, disappeared in a puff of smoke. When your alpha member, who you were fairly convinced hated you, offered to cut off someone else’s dick for you, it was abundantly clear that no matter what he might be; he wasn’t alone. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What if he hurt you?” Ravi asked him later, quietly in the fading twilight.

Hakyeon took a deep breath and looked at Ravi once, before looking away, trying to find the right words. 

“He could have.” He admitted easily. It was important for Ravi to know that it was okay to be afraid. But, not to let the fear control him. “But, I won the battle for today, wouldn’t you say? Don’t think of him as just one person, Ravi-ah. He’s just a product of society and the teachings of the people around him. If I let him get away with what he did, been too afraid of the repercussions, then you guys would do the same someday too. I can’t have that. Leading by example is the only way to teach some things.”

He looked back at Ravi to make sure he understood. 

“Fear is just a tool people use to get away with things, Ravi-ah. It's okay to be afraid, but never let that fear stop you from standing up for what's right, or teaching a little lesson. I can tell you this, that guy is going to think twice before harassing the next person, and to me, that is all the difference in the world.”

Ravi was silent for a moment, and Hakyeon fell silent too. Like he said, sometimes it was important to let people work through things on their own. 

“You’re a good mom.” Ravi eventually said, in his ever deepening voice. 

Hakyeon felt joy bloom in his chest. And a squeal. In the next moment Ravi was protesting as Hakyeon threw himself at him for a full body hug. 

He was a  _ good mom.  _

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your child attempts to join the Blue Man Group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the adventures of Mama Cha continue!

**BLUE HEAD**

Hakyeon was making a candle. It was a beautiful blue candle with real stars placed lovingly into the wax. It was already shining so brightly, that he had to look away for a moment, into the forest that made up his backyard. It really was so peaceful in his home, half hidden in the mountains. Only he was out here and he could make his candles in the peace of the morning air without any-

“Hakyeon.”

Hakyen looked around startled.

“Hakyeon Hyung!” 

Hakyeon looked down to see the candle in his hands split into two and shout his name. He stared disbelievingly for a moment, utterly frozen. 

_ “Hakyeon Hyung!” _

The fresh air, candle in his hands, and his peace melted away in seconds as Hakyeon jerked up and into the real world. For a moment he panicked, and then reality slammed into him reminding him that he was in a cramped dorm with five overlarge children, and he had apparently fallen asleep on the couch. 

“Hyung!” 

And there was an  _ emergency _ .

Hakyeon vaulted off the couch, staggering a bit as his brain tried to remember what signals it needed to send to his legs for movement, and slammed his shoulder into the frame of the doorway on his way through. Ignoring the instantly throbbing pain, Hakyeon frantically tried to figure out where he was being summoned from. 

“Hyogie?” He called, fairly certain that it had been Hyuk’s voice, drenched in distress that had been calling out to him. 

“Hyung! Help!” 

Right. Bathroom. Hakyeon sprinted, coming to a skidded stop in the bathroom’s open doorway. And then proceeded to stare in horror at his maknae. 

_ “Why is your hair blue?!” _ He asked, voice a few octaves higher than usual and trying not to let panic seize him. Hyuk already looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. His hair was blue and parts of his face were stained blue from whatever was dripping out of his hair and onto it. 

“I don’t know!” Hyuk wailed, surging forward, as if proximity to Hakyeon would solve the problem miraculously. In his defense, that was how previous issues were generally solved. Have a problem? Scream for Hakyeon. “What am I going to do? I’m going to get in so much trouble! Hyung, you have to help me!” 

Hakyeon wanted to ask, and or shout many things. Ranging from  _ ‘How could you not know?’ _ to  _ ‘We have a showcase tomorrow! How could you do this?!’. _ He reigned it all in. The panic on Hyuk’s face, and the ticking clock that had just appeared in Hakyeon’s mind discouraged it all. They needed Hyuk’s hair and face back to normal in less than 24 hours. 

Right. They couldn’t  _ both  _ panic. It would get them nowhere.

“Hyukkie, it's going to be okay.” Hakyeon said confidently. He had absolutely no right to be saying that as he was utterly drowning in panic on the inside, but that's what being a leader was all about. Fake it till you make it. 

Hyuk’s head snapped up from where it had fallen in misery and he looked at Hakyeon with that hopeful look that his kids sometimes gave him when they had ignored his warnings, gotten into deep shit, and were waiting for Hakyeon to bail them out. Hakyeon felt like these occasional looks fueled his competence sometimes. 

“KIDS, I NEED YOU IN THE BATHROOM. NOW!” Hakyeon bellowed over his shoulder. He gently pulled Hyuk by the arm to the sink. He could hear loud groans and thudding footsteps. 

“Hyuk, when did your hair turn blue?” He asked, as he pushed Hyuk down so his head was near the sink.

“Just now when I got out of the shower. I used Ravi hyung’s shampoo.” Hyuk admitted, lip wobbly. 

Hakyeon’s brow furrowed. Was someone playing a prank on Ravi and accidentally got Hyuk? But they all knew better than to play pranks like this; this was a potential catastrophe in the idol world, they all knew that. Most of their pranks revolved around switching out, or eating someone else’s food. 

“Wet your hair for me.” He instructed, moving over to the shower and taking care not to slip on the puddles Hyuk had created. As soon as he moved the shower curtain aside, he instantly realized what had happened. 

For one of their shows, a stylist had given Ravi temporary blue dye to streak through his hair to keep it vibrant. That had been months ago, but it seemed like after he had used it, he left the tube in the shower. Hyuk must have run out of his own shampoo and used Ravi’s without realizing that instead of shampoo, he was rubbing his head with temporary dye. 

Hakyeon grabbed the bottle, hoping there would be quick removal instructions on it, only to feel his soul wither away as the tube proudly proclaimed that it was the strongest temporary dye on the market, lasting up to three weeks without fading.  _ Not on Hakyeon’s watch.  _

“Holy shit, what did you  _ do _ ?” Hongbin sounded gleeful, appearing in the doorway. 

“It wasn’t my fault.” Hyuk moaned, straightening up and dripping water everywhere. 

Hakyeon hurried forward to corral him against the sink before they had blue stained droplets everywhere. “Binne, I need the baby oil. It’s in the kitchen cabinet, above the sink. Now, please.” Hakyeon ordered. He needed to get the dye off Hyuk’s face at least. “And get a clean towel!” He called after Hongbin’s retreating back. 

Ravi appeared next, as Hakyeon was rubbing Hyuk’s head with his own white towel and silently despairing at all the stains it was leaving. At least, he thought hysterically, if it was leaving stains that meant that there was dye coming off Hyuk’s head. He rubbed harder. 

“Hyung, that hurts. You’re pulling on my hair.” Hyuk whined. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. Just stay still.” Hakyeon instructed, pinning Ravi at the doorway with his glare. 

Ravi looked like he had also instantly grasped what had happened and was torn between shock and laughter. 

“We are going to have a  _ long  _ talk about leaving products lying around later.” Hakyeon said, glaring at him, “But for now, take Taekwoon and get to the store. I need black hair dye. Taekwoon will know which one to get. I need it  _ yesterday _ .” 

“Got it, hyung. Going now.” Ravi said, spinning on his heel and disappearing quickly. He clearly understood that the only reason he was escaping with his head was that Hakyeon had to deal with Hyuk first. 

Hakyeon would have sent Taekwoon alone, but his shy cat had a problem with not moving as fast as the situation required sometimes. With Ravi there, he knew they would be back within half an hour. 

“Oh my gosh! What happened?” Jaehwan shrieked, startling both Hakyeon and Hyuk, who hadn’t seen him appear in the doorway. 

“There was a hair dye incident.” Hakyeon said, exasperatedly, trying to calm his heart beat. “Can you do me a favor and go grab Hyukkie some clothes? A nightshirt or a workout shirt, because it might get stained.” He instructed. 

“Can do!” Jaehwan sang, bouncing away to complete the task immediately. 

Hakyeon maintained secretly that Jaehwan was his favorite child. When it came to obedience. 

“Here, Hyung.” Hongbin reappeared, holding out the oil and towel. 

“Thank god. Here, set them down over here. Hyuk, sit.” 

He pushed Hyuk so the now mostly calm maknae sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat and hung up the previously pristine towel. He would mourn its destruction later. 

“Okay, Hyogie, let's get this stuff off your face.” Hakyeon said. He didn’t know what he was going to do if this didn’t work, but he didn’t let himself panic unnecessarily over it. 

He wet the towel with the oil and then rubbed it gently against Hyuk’s forehead. To his overwhelming relief, the dye instantly smudged and started to cling to the towel. 

“It’s working!” He couldn’t hide the relief in his tone, but he was sure his maknaes had missed it because they were busy bickering. They were usually partners in crime, so of course it made sense for them to be quarreling when Hakyeon needed them to behave. 

Hongbin was gleefully taking pictures of a protesting Hyuk. 

“Hyuk, I need you to stay  _ still _ .” Hakyeon said, trying to contain his ever growing maknae as he struggled to get away and tackle Hongbin. Other idols kept asking what he was feeding Hyuk, and Hakyeon never had an answer. The kid was growing like a weed and Hakyeon somehow just knew he wasn’t going to be the tall reedy type. He despaired about it in the rare moments when he had less than twenty things on his mind. 

“He’s taking pictures of me!” Hyuk whined, staring up at Hakyeon with eyes teeming with injustice. Clearly, despite how fast his body was growing, he was still a child, Hakyeon thought, affectionately exasperated. 

“I just want to show our friends that Hyuk tried to run away to join the blue man group!” Hongbin said innocently, dimples out. 

“I did not! Hyung!  _ Do  _ something!” 

“I am doing something. I am attempting to get your face looking like less of a blueberry, so please, stay still.” Hakyeon reprimanded. “And Hongbin, go help Jaehwan, he’s gone to get Hyogie clothes.”

“I feel like Jaehwan hyung can do that by himself.” Hongbin said. 

“ _ Lee Hongbin. _ ” 

“Going!” 

“Hyung.” One of Hyuk’s large hands reached up to encircle Hakyeon’s wrist, but didn’t stop him from working. It impeded him slightly, but that was something he was already very used to when it came to his kids. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Hakyeon said, surprised. “Don’t worry, we’ll have this fixed in no time.” 

“I made everyone panic. And you look worried.” Hyuk said forlornly, open because they were alone. 

“Do I?” Hakyeon forced himself to smooth his expression out, “Maybe just a little from when you were calling for me. I didn’t know what had happened so I panicked just a little. I’m fine now, we can take care of this easily, don’t worry.” 

A blatant lie; when Hakyeon had seen what Hyuk had done to his hair and face, he was sure he had a small heart attack. But now was not the time to disclose that information. Especially because the problem hadn’t been fixed yet. And he didn’t like to see Hyuk panic this badly over what, in any other circumstance, should have been a hilarious mistake. 

Being an idol added a lot of stress to things that other people considered a small blip. It made Hakyeon upset that his wonderful kid couldn’t just laugh this off like any other kid. It wasn’t fair. But he knew all he could do was his best to reassure him, and be there for him. Because who else would do it without hurting his kid and making him feel worse?

“I should have looked before I grabbed the bottle.” Hyuk said, looking down. 

Well…

“Well, I can’t argue much there. But think of it this way, in the future now you know the potential consequences of not looking before using. You won’t make the same mistake again right?” Hakyeon tilted his head back up, half to make sure Hyuk knew he wasn’t mad, and half to keep rubbing at his face. 

Mostly to keep rubbing at his face. He could  _ not  _ have a blue maknae. 

“Definitely not!” His adorable maknae said, eyes wide like they used to be when he was younger and innocent. 

Hakyeon couldn’t resist leaning down and pecking him on the crown of his head. 

“Hyung!” 

“That’s hyung’s revenge for making him worry!” Hakyeon said, laughing. He was secretly pleased to see Hyuk’s worry utterly dissipate. 

Hyuk mimed gagging, but fortunately by then, Jaehwan and Hongbin reappeared with clothes for Hyuk. By the time he had finished changing, and Hakyeon had finished setting up an emergency dye station at the sink, Ravi sprinted back into the apartment brandishing a box of dye. Taekwoon followed at his heels, the barest hint of a smile on his face. 

With a flick of his eyes, Taekwoon let Hakyeon know he would do the dye job, and Hakyeon gave a silent sigh of relief. There were a lot of things he was good at, but fortunately, the things he wasn’t, his members excelled at. He pulled on gloves too though, ready to help Taekwoon at a moment’s notice. 

Two hours later, Hakyeon ran his last white towel through Hyuk’s hair, making sure that there were no black stains leaving the blown dry strands. 

He looked at Hyuk critically, noting that his hair was simply a single shade darker than normal, not something anyone would notice if they weren’t privy to the happenings of the dorm. Then he finally breathed his first relaxed breath since waking. 

“Okay, and we have success!” He crowed, mostly to himself. He reached out and squeezed Taekwoon’s shoulder in thanks, and his quiet vocal nodded at him. 

“I think he looked better the other way.” Hongbin smirked.

Hyuk threw his arms around Hakyeon for barely half a moment, squeezing his middle, and muttered a rushed  _ ‘thanks Hyung’ _ and then ran after Hongbin with a warcry.

Hakyeon stood frozen for a moment, the brief moment of open affection catching him off guard, then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Ravi was attempting to sneak towards the door. He snapped himself out of the warm fuzzy feeling that had overtaken him.

“Hold it right there, mister.” Hakyeon said, snapping out one arm with a pointed finger. 

Ravi froze as if stuck in place and looked at him with an incredibly guilty expression. Which morphed into a puppy dog face, which would have worked, except Hakyeon had just spent the last few hours thinking he was a deadman when the managers would see Hyuk the next day. 

“We need to have a  _ talk _ .” 

“But  _ Hyung- _ ....” 

Hakyeon stifled a smile and dragged Ravi away.

FIN.


End file.
